disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Shen
Shen (StragProductions) is an early zombie experiment of Mok and Angel that has been reincarnated twice, heavily experimented on and messily tampered with. She has severe internal defects regarding her hormones and emotions, leaving her as little more than a horny sarcastic bitch. She puts up a barrier to everyone except Angel, despite the fact that it was Angel that had killed her in the first place. Backstory Human Life Shen doesn't remember much of her human life apart from her death, which was bloody and painful. She still holds the deep scar in her stomach from where a chainsaw was forced through her but these are the only clues she has as to the person she was. Living with Angel and Mok It normally didn't take long for the experiments to snap under the practical torture that was inflicted upon them and either become incredibly violent or like an empty shell. Shen remained as ballsy and attitude-strewn as ever, putting her into the good books of her "parents". However, further delving into her set-up showed dangerously low hormone levels that would have﻿ lead to her breaking apart instantaneously had they not been recitified. Mok injected a volatile amount of sex hormones into her system to balance her out but got the dosage wrong, turning her into some sort of sex crazed maniac. When he tried to kill her, Angel protested and sobbed that Shen was her best friend - Mok had no choice but to comply. Despite keeping a watchful eye upon the zombie, she would often sneak behind their back and force herself upon the male experiments to prevent herself from going insane. She eventually broke apart 18 years later when her hormones reacted badly with a new experiment. Shen 2.0 Mok had no doubt about which experiment would be best to send after Angel to keep an eye on her after evacuation. Although his resurrection abilities had greatly stabilised in the past 28 years, she still took some work to stick back together and her defects were still prominent. Despite this, he gave her clear instructions to spy on Angel and then sent her to the school as a 'new student'. Defects Hormones Shen's masses of pheremone hormones infect her mind and threaten her sanity, leading to malfunctions in her physical self such as shaking. They can have a permenant effect if they are not dispelled quickly enough - the only surefire method of which to do so being to have sex. She had opportunity to be fixed in the past, but she has since gone beyond the point of curing and is a truely failed experiment. Self-Preservation To be blunt, Shen doesn't have any. Death doesn't scare her, what with having died twice already, and she's come to terms with the fact that one day she'll sink so far into madness that it won't matter if she's alive anyway. The only preservation fears she holds are for Angel, so much so that she wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice herself for her. Shen, if worried enough, will also forget all about her sexual needs and revert to the ballsy girl that Angel knew 28 years ago﻿, not letting her own problems get in the way of saving her friend. Emotions and Relationships Shen is almost incapable of holding down any form of relationship except enemies, the only real feelings she holds being for Angel - the only person that has ever cared about her. She has no love in her heart and feels very little emotions except for negative ones. She'll never open up to anyone though unless Angel's in trouble and she has no-one to talk to. Angel is the only person that's seen her cry and reveal the true misery of her life. The alien feels incredibly sorry for her, getting her defensive of people being mean to Shen just because they truly don't understand. Spirit Week During Spirit Week, Shen went through three days in which she was devoid of her pheremones. On the first day, she swapped powers with Izaya and, in the belief that this would only last a day, made the most of it by trying new experiences. When she awoke on the second day and found her pheremones to not only still be gone but for herself to be human, she was overjoyed and carried on with her new experiences, starting to hope more and more that maybe her dreams were just coming true. By the third day, she is firmly cemented into this belief and tells Hanson that she wants to try to learn to love him - that she wants to be a happy and lead a normal life. She can't comprehend how happy the day makes her, where she can kiss Hanson and it feels like her first kiss and hes' overjoyed too to see her so pleased by such simple things. When she wakes up the morning after and the pheremones are back, she feels shattered and broken, wanting nothing more than to be normal again. She still hasn't gotten over it and now she's had a taste of a normal life, her insanity is becoming more onset as she searches for a way to get the only true desire she has. Relationships Angel - Angel is Shen's best friend and the only person she ever shows an ounce of emotion to. She's very protective of her. They have a playful sarcastic relationship, but they love each other underneath it all. Mok - Despite being taught to regard him as her "master" and obey his every command, underneath her wishes to please Angel she holds a deep hatred and apprehension of the man. She blames him for everything that has ever gone wrong for her, from her premature death to her hormone overdose. Despite her relatively heartless existence, she thinks Mok is a monster and wants nothing more than to ultimately get her revenge. Tarzan '- A firm believer in the thrill being in the chase, Shen had always enjoyed sharing a cell with Tarzan when they lived with Mok. After he ran away, she always sort of missed chasing him around. She was overjoyed to see him again at Spirit High and got onto her usual beyond-flirting antics despite being fully aware that he really isn't interested. 'Hanson - Hanson's obsessive love of Shen was the end of their fling back at Mok's lab many years ago and she resents him for causing trouble with men she has slept with. She views him as a creep mainly but during Spirit Week, she gave him a chance and hung out with him. She told him to back off at first but in a hope that her pheremones were gone forever, told him that they should try - that she wanted to learn to love him. When her pheremones came back however, she was lost and didn't know what to do about her relationship with him. She's more open to having him around now, mainly because she thinks he's pretty fun after all, but is still pretty wary of his feelings when she knows she can't return them. Kamina '- Shen, unlike some other people, finds Kamina's cockiness reassuring rather than off-putting. He happily complied to her flirting and they quickly became fuck buddies, Shen often turning to him when her hormones got too much. 'Izaya - Izaya started out as just a fuck buddy for Shen but when a hex on the school caused her to swap powers with him, Shen found happiness in normality and Izaya gained an understanding of how hard her life was. She now clings to him as the only person that really, truly, understands her and likes having a guy friend that respects her for once. Milo '- Shen loves a guy in glasses and she loves a challenge, so it was only natural that her main sexual target in the school be Milo. It greatly entertains her to see him squirm and she intends to ambush him at every chance she gets. 'Adam '- Shen took advantage of Adam's naivety when she first met him and dragged him to her room where they had sex. Adam still doesn't know what to make of her. 'Ruthven '- On the lookout for a good time, Ruthven was more than happy to comply and told her to drop by his office for "maths tutoring". They had sex, Ruthven promising a heavily impressed Shen that there was more if she wanted it. 'Jim - Shen tried to get it on with Milo's roommate in hope of being able to snag Milo easier that w ay. However, Jim ran straight to his dad and girlfriend for help. Silver - After seeing the distress she caused his son, Silver threatened her heavily and views her as little more than a slut. This doesn't bother Shen, who couldn't care less what the "grumpy old man" says. Madeline - Shen pissed her off by going after Jim. She finds this heavily entertaining. Kiba - Hearing that Kiba was an easy catch, Shen was eager to get a bite. He's determined to stay away from her, viewing her as dirty, but Shen isn't intending to take no for an answer. Little Creek - Shen loves making LC squirm by coming on to him. Little Creek isn't so keen. Naveen﻿ - Naveen was teasing Little Creek about his extra attention, so Shen decided to teach him a lesson by coming onto him too. He isn't impressed. Allen - 'Shen partially stripped for him in an attempt to win him over, but gained no luck. 'Hanyuu - Hanyuu isn't happy with how Shen has been treating Milo and tried to threaten her out of it. Shen found this very entertaining.